The present invention relates to an apparatus for aiding the programming of machining programs, which are used by machine tools.
Numerically controlled (NC) machine tools, such as machining centers, machine workpieces in accordance with predetermined machining programs. An NC machine tool has a control unit that includes a memory, which stores machining conditions (i.e., the feed rate and cutting speed of cutting tools, the spindle rotating speed). To make a machining program, an operator feeds information, such as the type of tool used or the workpiece material, to the control unit with an input device. The control unit then refers to the input information to select the appropriate cutting conditions from the data stored in the memory. The selected cutting conditions are then inserted into the machining program.
The cutting conditions stored in the memory are generalized values that can be used for various types of cutting tools and workpiece materials. The generalized cutting conditions can also be used regardless of how the machine tool clamps the workpiece or how the spindle clamps the cutting tool. However, the generalized cutting conditions are not optimal for high speed machining. Therefore, the cutting condition values are changed during programming in accordance with the capacity of the spindle motor, or the like, to make a program that enables high speed machining.
However, the operator must have much knowledge and experience with regard to machine tools and cutting tools to set the appropriate cutting conditions. Thus, it is difficult to set the cutting conditions that are optimal for high speed machining.